


Indulgences

by RimiLovemail



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, Lactation Kink, Masturbation, just horny, not a realistic depiction of erotic breastfeeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimiLovemail/pseuds/RimiLovemail
Summary: Himari treats Kaoru to some of her breast milk.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Uehara Himari
Kudos: 26





	Indulgences

"Want some,  _ Kaoruuuuuuu~? _ " Himari lounged on the sofa, caressing her bare breast invitingly as she stared at Kaoru with sultry eyes.

"Ah...Himari-chan, m-my kitten, I…" Kaoru stammered, unable to tear her eyes away from Himari's pink nipples. "I'm, ah, not sure it's entirely… appropriate…"

" _ Kaoruuuuuu _ , we've had sex before…"

"Y-yes! And it's always… most enjoyable…" Kaoru blushed, remembering how Himari looked coming undone beneath her, and even better cool and collected above, "but don't you think this is, ah…" she swallowed, "...a little different?"

"Hmm." Himari hummed, standing up and guiding Kaoru to the sofa, straddling her lap. "You know what I think?"

Kaoru's face was bright red, close to Himari's naked chest as it was. "Wha… what is it, my kitten…?"

She cupped Kaoru's face in her hands.

"I think you look thirsty." She began to gently pull Kaoru even closer, pushing her face into her chest.

"Himari-chan…!"

"Have a drink, Kaoru… I promise it tastes really good…"

"I… ah…" Kaoru's princely resistance finally met its end, and she locked her lips around Himari's nipple.

She felt the bud bloom in her mouth, each pass of her tongue causing it to engorge slightly more until it was fully erect and ready.

" _ Mmmmm _ … that's right, Kaoru… drink up like a good girl…"

At Himari's husky words, her hand running through her hair, Kaoru began to suckle, and was swiftly rewarded.

" _ Ooohhhhhh… _ " Himari moaned as her breast milk began to flow into Kaoru's mouth, instantly shattering whatever was left of her inhibitions - she just wanted  _ more _ .

" _ Mmmmm…  _ my milk tastes so good, doesn't it, Kaoru~?"

"Mmm…  _ mmmmmhh! _ " Kaoru hummed, unwilling to stop feeding to answer properly - which was answer enough for Himari.

"You're such a good girl, Kaoru…" Those two words again, and somehow they sent a spark running through her, just like they always did, encouraging her and making her so eager to please her princess.

One of Himari's hands left her head, and she felt an arm working its way between them. Curious, excited, she opened her eyes, looking up at Himari's giddy, flushed face.

"Kaoru…" she giggled, her voice high and airy, "Ah, ah… not for you… not yet…" Her breath hitched as Kaoru realised her intentions, Himari leaning in, pushing her further down onto the sofa as she began to masturbate on top of her.

"Himari-chan…" Kaoru moaned desperately, pushing her head away for a moment. Himari shushed her with her free hand.

"You can have… a reward… when you're done…" she gasped, her fingers obviously doing their job well. Kaoru swallowed, the taste still lingering on her tongue.

She began to suck on her other breast, drinking eagerly as Himari's sweet, creamy milk once again filled her mouth, her reason swiftly overwhelmed by desire.

" _ Mmmmmmm… _ that's good, Kaoru, that's _ so _ good!" Kaoru could feel Himari's arm pumping up and down as she fingered herself, speed steadily increasing, the image bursting through her mind, driving her wild with lust. She didn't know if it had some kind of aphrodisiac effect, or if it was a placebo, or a fetish, or  _ whatever _ \- Kaoru just knew that the taste of Himari's breast milk was only sending her further into her lustful stupor, rational thoughts discarded, replaced by images of Himari's plump, naked figure, her thick thighs and shapely ass and gorgeous, full tits, the face she made as she screamed out her orgasm--

" _ Kaoruuuuuuuuuu-!!! _ " There, that familiar cry, Kaoru's own name striking through her body with a remarkable potency as she felt her girlfriend's juices dampen her trousers - not that she could place  _ all _ the blame on Himari…

" _ Aaaaaahh… _ you've been such a good girl, Kaoru~" The third repetition almost made her come right there. "Now, I think you've earned a little reward…"

"Himari-chan…" Kaoru groaned as she pulled away once again, a bit of errant milk dribbling down her cheek, quickly lapped up by Himari.

"Ooh, that  _ is _ good…" she chimed, holding Kaoru's chin in her hand. "I can see why you like it so much…"

"Hah… aah…" Kaoru breathed, the only things on her mind being how hot the woman straddling her was, and how much she needed to be fucked  _ right now. _

As though reading her mind, Himari twisted them around, laying Kaoru down on the sofa properly, still straddling her.

"Even after all that milk, you're still thirsty, aren't you? So tell me, Kaoru- _ senpai _ ~" Himari teased expertly, knowing just the right words to get Kaoru even more riled up. She arched her back, hands behind her head, fully showing off her body to her princely, horny girlfriend, the curve of her hips, the rolls of her belly, the swell of her breasts...

"How would you like to be rewarded~?"

**Author's Note:**

> i was peer pressured into publishing this. partially so that there'd be a bandori lactation fic that isn't syhn


End file.
